The Jersey
by MusicGirl4
Summary: "There in his and his siblings kitchen in nothing but his Echoes of Hope black jersey, more a dress on her small frame. She had never looked more perfect." Raura SUPER FLUFFY PLEASE READ


He was leaning against the doorway with a silly smile plastered on his face. She was making her famous french toast, that she would only make when he earned serious boyfriend points. There in his and his siblings kitchen in nothing but his Echoes of Hope black jersey, more a dress on her small frame. He took a picture on his phone. She had never looked more perfect.

He thought about the night before, the events that lead to her making him his favorite breakfast of hers. They had plans to meet up with the siblings and go clubbing after her meeting with the label. Then he opened the door. One look in those big brown eyes of hers, and his whole night changed. He encased her in his arms, welcomed her in and texted his siblings. She tried to convince him she was up to go, but he knew better. He sat her on the couch and listened. She had a bad day starting with her tripping and her shirt drinking her coffee, back to back meetings, a run in with her ex, which the blonde boy dealt with like a champ considering he hates the guy, and completed with a very very tiny car crash that luckily did not harm either car or driver. He held her and they turned on a movie, then another. Somewhere between having seen the movie ten times and her boyfriend playing with her hair is the reason she fell asleep partway through the second movie. By the time the second movie finished it was 2:30am. Not expecting his family to be home for at least an hour he fireman carried her to his room he heard mumbles about her driving home, he shushed her. Not wanting her driving half an hour home after the day she had. She woke up long enough to change into the grey tshirt off his back, for him to put on plaid pajama pants and for the both of them to get into bed and slip into each arms. He stayed up for a couple minutes to watch her sleep. When he woke up this morning she was gone, he walked down the stairs to hear her singing Do It Again to herself.

Realising that he had been standing there for a few minutes he moved and hugged her from behind. Whispering in her ear. "I like you wearing my name." she smiled and moved to look up at him giving him a kiss. "Sorry, I woke up and was cold, after I got out of bed so I picked it up off the chair." She explained he gave her a nod before releasing her and watching her put the bacon in the oven and set the timer. "Where is everyone?" He asked. " Rocky is in the Garage working, Riker stayed at Savvy's, but should be here soon, and Ell and Delly went to pick up Ryland." She said. "Well if Riker is at Savvy's then we won't see him for a few hours." He told her. "Well, that would probably be true if I hadn't text him telling him I was making breakfast, both of them are gonna be here." She said putting Coffee and the plate with a mountain of French Toast on the set table. He then grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch then pulled out his phone. She looked at him. "Smile." he told her. "No , No No." she replied, trying to get up, he blocked her, she was forced to sit. Knowing she wasn't going get out of it, she layed down and smiled while he snapped a few pictures till there was a chime from oven she got up. "Go get Rocky." She said then began walking to the Kitchen. "Hey Laur." she looked back and he started snapping photos, she rolled her eyes and moved her hair over her shoulder then looked straight on. "Now, look at me." he said she looked over her shoulder. "Beautiful." he told her she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Ross went to tell Rocky that breakfast is ready. Then walked back into the Kitchen with a pair of black leggings and yellow fuzzy socks. "Hes coming. You left these here. Put them on." He said holding the clothes out to her. "Sorry, I don't mean to keep leaving stuff here." she replied he shook his head, stealing a piece of bacon from the stove. She put the clothes on then rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry about it." He told her just then Rocky came in followed closely by Riker, Savannah, Ellington, Rydel, and Ryland. "Alright guys you can start." Laura said as she put the Bacon on the table. Ten minutes later the French toast was nearly gone and Laura hadn't eaten. So after she brought over coffee and before she could turn away, Ross grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Eat." A single word left his lips before she could say anything a fork was placed in her hair. She began to eat, watching her, her boyfriend noticed she had been rubbing her eyes. "You ok?" he asked after she had rubbed her eyes vigorously. "Yea I just think I slept in my contacts one day too long, and my solution is in the car." she explained. "Up." he replied, she stood. Ross walked over to a drawer and took out her glasses she had left at the R5 house. He gave them to her then sat down and pulled her with him. " Laur are you coming to the Tiger Beat photoshoot with us?" Rydel asked. Laura looked at her boyfriend, they all had a radio interview with Zach Sang and the Gang because Jill wanted to get them in a room together. Ross shook his head yes, saying he wanted her with him today. "Yea, I'll go." she said. "Guys are we still gonna go to the rink before Zach?" Ryland asked, they all shook their heads yes.

After breakfast everyone went to get ready for the day Ross and Laura were in his room. "You know I might need to go home, change, and meet you there." Laura told him. After buckling his belt he moved to the dresser. " No, you don't." he said pulling open a drawer showing her a drawer filled with her clothes. Laura looked touched then slightly nervous. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize I've been leaving so much stuff here." she said. "Stop apologizing. Baby, we've been dating for two and a half years in January, when you aren't at work or your parents you're here, and I've had a drawer in your room since before I left for tour. It's about time you get a drawer." He explained Laura walked closer to him, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss. He smiled at her. "Now give me my jersey. I want to wear it today." He told her, she took it off and gave it to him before looking in the drawer and pulling out her ripped jeans, a yellow v-neck, and through on her black leather jacket, and black mini boots that she wore yesterday. She remembered she had her new contacts in her bag and put them in, and brushed her hair, and did her make up like normal. When she was done Ross took her hand and they went downstairs to meet his siblings and they all left.

Laura was hanging out with Rydel in her dressing room of the photoshoot, Rydel was changing into her first outfit. "Well what do you, want to do? I mean like you said it has almost been two and a half years, and there really is only a handful of us that know. " Rydel asked. "Well I want Ross to be happy, and he wants to wait. At least that's what he said before you guys left for tour." Laura explained as Rydel sat in the chair to start her make up. "Have you guys talked about it since he's back from the movies?" Rydel asked, Laura shook her head. "And I should say waiting was a decision we both made, because we did not want all the questions on tour. Then he was just so busy with the movies. I didn't want to nag him." Laura said. "Maybe, now Ross is ready, but wants you to tell him, I mean even if the tour decision was for both of you, you mostly did it for Ross. Maybe he just wants you to make the decision." Dells said, Laura nodded.

Across the hall, Ross was staring at the picture of Laura in his jersey on the couch, with a desperate desire to post it. While the hairdresser did one final check, he sighed and locked his phone. "All right you are good." Maria the hairdresser told him "Thanks." Ross said while getting up and walking to the other room where the rest of the band would be waiting on the backdrop. He stopped right behind Laura who was watching from a distance. "How do I look?" He asked, she turned around and looked him up and down. Taking the chance of the Wardrobe people get mad at her she unbuttoned the first two buttons of the white shirt underneath his black leather jacket he brought. Noticing the necklace he was wearing she began to lift the chain when his hand wrapped around her wrist. "What are you doing? I wear it everyday, I rarely take it off." he inquired, she moved to hold the silver piano engraved with an L and a small red heart, and looked up at him. "What if the fans figure it out?" she asked. "Then let them think what they want. They'd be right." Laura looked down then back in his eyes. "Besides you've been wearing yours out to every red carpet." he said while pulling the silver chain that was tucked into the yellow shirt she was wearing. Then he thumbed the guitar pick with an engraved R and a small yellow heart. "Well like you said you wear it everyday and rarely take it off." she said, Ross smiled. "When we are both ready we will tell the fans." he said Laura smiled and nodded. "You and me." Ross said. "Always." She finished before pulling his jacket tighter. "There. Now you're dressed to kill." she told him with a smile. He smile back then walked to the rest of the band.

The band had been at the ice rink for twenty minutes, Rydel and Savvy were standing watching the boys all practice when Laura came walking down the rink stares with two coffee crates. She placed them on the edge of the rink, and gave the girls their drinks. "Hey 99!" she yelled getting the attention of a certain blonde on the ice, who immediately skated over. She pulled something out of the back pocket and held it out. "Look what I found in my car." she said holding out his grey beanie, he took it and put on. "Thanks, but I thought we weren't one of those couples." he said. "One of what couples?" she asked. "One of those cutesy couples that matches all time." he said as he pointed to her grey beanie with a big pom-pom on top. "Not fair! You know my ears get cold easily." she said defensively "Besides I was in the shirt you're wearing right now this morning." she added he chuckled at her and flicked the pom-pom on her hat. "You are such a Valley Girl." he told her. "You're gonna feel really bad about flicking my pom-pom when you see what else I brought you." she told him Ross raised a brow challenging her. She grabbed his coffee from the crate and then held it out to him saying. "You're favorite christmas coffee from Starbucks." he took it from her quickly taking a sip. "You are way too good for me." he said feeling slightly bad for teasing her. "Don't I know it." she said teasingly, he chuckled shaking his head. "Just shut up so I can kiss you." he said amused. "Gladly." she said with a smile pulling on his necklace bringing him closer. She vaguely recognised that Rydel was taking a picture and Savvy passing the coffee out to the boys, before she pushed him back out onto the ice. She took a few pictures of the boys on her ipod. Her favorite was one Rocky and Ross in a face off. Ross was huge smile and he was leaning over so against the ice you could see the necklace. His stick ready to move at any second.

When the group got to Zach's studio they were greeted with hugs by Zach and Jill. Jill posted a picture of her in between Ross and Laura.

 _Thejillboard: my girlfriend and my boyfriend are here today!_

"Hey guys how are you?" she asked. "We're good." Laura told her as they all walked into the studio and sat down Laura next to Rydel, and Ross on the end . For a while they talked about work, and the holidays, R5's past tour, and a few other things then comes the question that Ross and Laura were dreading. "Alright so who is taken?" Zach asked. Starting on the other end Rocky started. "I'm seeing someone." Riker then said "Taken." he added a nod. "I'm still with Rydel." Ellington said looking at her "Yea, going strong." Rydel replied giving Ellington a high five. "I'm happy. Really happy." Laura said. "I'm lucky. Figure it out." Ross finished. "Alright, on that note we will be right back, playing next Laura marano LaLa" Zach said there was around of cheers then the song began to play. Knowing the radio interview is also videotaped to be put on youtube Laura pulled her Ipod out.

 _I'm ready. If you are. -Laura_

Ross pulled out his phone and immediately began typing.

 _Really?- Ross_

 _You and me. - Laura_

 _Always.- Ross_

Ross went to instagram. Within a minute Laura got an instagram notification. It was the picture of her on the couch from this morning.

 _rossr5: My jersey. My Angel._

After liking it Laura posted the picture that she took at the rink.

 _lauramarano: He owns the ice, while I own his heart._

Ross then went to Laura's instagram and liked it then smiled at her then, he kissed caring about the cameras. The interview went on normally since everyone in the room already knew the news that was know going crazy in the fandoms.

They all went back to the house and Ross immediately dragged Laura up the stairs to his room and closed the door and brought Laura to his chest and smashed his lips to hers. After air became a necessity Laura broke away and looked at him with a huge goofy smile that was mirroring his. "Well I'm liking this conversation." she told him he chuckled. "Turn around and close your eyes." he instructed, curious she did what he said. She her his nightstand drawer opening and closing then she felt something cold on her neck. Ross's hands were now holding her waist. She looked down and saw a silver cursive Ross. she turned around confused. "You told me a while ago that the gold one I gave you during season three broke. The silver matches our other ones. If we didn't announce us before christmas it was gonna be part of your gift." He explained. "Its perfect." she replied. She grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. "How ya feeling?" he asked her. "Happy. Just really happy." she said. "Good. me too." he replied. "Yea?" she asked. "Yea." he confirmed, he leaned down and kissed her. Just then there came a knock on the door and the voice of Riker through the door. "Yo! Love birds get ready we're going out." they laughed.

A few days later Ross was packing for Colorado, well trying to at least. Laura was sitting his open suitcase on the ground with a Santa hat on. He had told her to get up a few times but she just shook her head no. He then pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and smiled. "Oh, no, no,no!" she said starting getting up. "Oh, no. you have been sitting in my suitcase for the past twenty minutes. Now, smile." he told her she then did smile and gave him some cute poses. He then held out a hand that she took and he pulled her up then to his chest where she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Whats up? Huh? You've been looking a little down since you got here." he asked looking down at her. "I'm just gonna miss you." she said. "You'll be out there on christmas, then we'll spend my birthday and New Years together. We've spent so much more time apart then just a few days." He said. "I know. I've just been spoiled I've gotten to spend so much time with you recently." she said, she let out of his arms and sat on his bed with her Ipad. "Hey." he looked at her while folding a tshirt "I'm gonna miss you too Beautiful." he told her she smiled. "You wanna do an instagram live. He nodded yes. Laura was then talking to her ipad. "Hey everyone! I'm here with Ross and we thought we'd do this so that you could ask us some questions." she waited then one came up. "What was our first date?" she read. "Umm it was actually after one of his concerts and, he took me to this little diner and then we walked around for a little and there was this street band and he asked me to dance." she explained. "You know that is still one of my favorite dates." Ross said. Laura continued to look for another question. "Oh here's a good one. Ross, what did you get Laura for christmas?" Ross looked at the camera like they were crazy. "I'm not gonna tell you she hasn't opened it yet." he said. They continued to do that for a while.

 **December 25-Christmas**

Laura walked into the Lynch's christmas house with Rydel following her. Ross was sitting on the couch in the living room. She walked up behind him covered his eyes and whispered in his ear. "Did you miss me Shor?" he turned around, looking surprised. "Laur! What are you doing here?! You weren't supposed to get till ten. I was supposed to pick you up." he said excitedly. "I switched my flight. Now we have five hours of christmas together." she said excitedly. "You are the best. So presents now or later?"he asked. "Now." she said. Stormie walked in and gave her a hug then pointed to the closet where she hid Ross's present for Laura. Ross went to grab her present. They met back at the tree. "You first." He told her. He gave her a medium sized box. She opened the gift. She pulled out a shirt. "I have a boyfriend he's just on tour." she read she pulled it out of the shirt to reveal two silver picture frames. One was a the picture that Rydel took of them kissing at the ice rink. The second was plain white background but in big black letters. That Laura knew was Ross's cursive. Were the words You and . She then realized that there was one more thing in the box. She picked it up. "A flashdrive." she stated questioningly. "That." he said pointing to the drive. "Is the first completed song that was written about you and me for R5's third album." he told her she looked at him and smiled. "It's perfect." she said, and kissed his cheek. "Alright my turn." he said, he ripped the paper and looked at her in surprise. "No way?! You got me a new Fender." he said amazed. "Rocky helped me picked it out. He said you wanted a yellow one. If you don't like it we can exchange it." she explained. "Are you kidding? Its perfect." he said. "There is one more thing." she said giving him a small black box. He opened it, inside was a silver ring with intricate designs he took it out looking at it. "Look inside." she told him he did he smiled and read. "You and me. Always." he looked at her. "Its perfect. I love you." he told her. "I love you too Baby." she replied. They got up. "Ah. stop." they heard Ellington say. "Look up." he continued, they did and hanging above them was mistletoe. "Rules are rules." Ross told her. She smiled and they kissed, rydel snapped a picture, and Laura posted it.

 _lauramarano: better watch out for that mistletoe their hangin._

 **December 29- Ross's Birthday**

That morning Ross woke up to Laura jumping on the bed. He groaned. "It's my birthday don't I get to choose when I wake up?" he asked his girlfriend who had since stopped jumping and had placed her head on his chest, and shook her head. " I mean you could but by time you do wake up, the special birthday breakfast your mom and I made you would be gone." she said. "Did you make me french toast?" he asked excitedly. She smiled, nodded, then added. "Your mom made muffins." he immediately got up and through a black t shirt on, that went with his green plaid pajama pants. He then looked at her noticing that she was in red fuzzy socks, black leggings and his hockey jersey, her hair up in a high ponytail. He reached his hand out his hand for her, and brought her to his chest. "Have I ever told you that you look really sexy when you steal my clothes?" he asked. "Maybe a time or two." she replied, he answered with a quick kiss. Then they walked downstairs, where the family was waiting. Ross sat down. Stomie wanted a picture of the couple. Laura put her arms around his shoulders and placed her head next to his, they smiled. "Welcome to the Twenty-one club Baby." she said before kissing his cheek, and sitting in her chair next to him. Stormie took pictures of the whole thing. On top of Ross's plate was a wrapped square. The packaging said. To: Rockstar. Love, Laura. He opened it knowing that if she gave it to him now she was excited. "Oh look its vinyls… of my own albums…" he said slightly confused with the two vinyl that he is on the cover of. "Ok yes but look at the records." she said. He took the record out of the Louder sleeve. "On this one it's our story." she said he looked at the record that had writing in circles. He then put it back then took the record out of the Sometime Last Night sleeve. "Then on this one it's a letter. And the other side its quotes that remind me of you, or us." he carefully slipped it back in its sleeve. He looked at her touched. "It's perfect Angel,thank you." and he kissed her.

 **New Years Eve 11:56pm**

Everyone was in the living room watching Ryan Seacrest. All wearing New years hats or tiaras. Ross had his arm wrapped around his girls waist. He looked down at her and the smile she was wearing. **11:57.** "Anything you would change?" he asked she looked up at him, she thought for a few seconds. "Never." she said. **11:58**. "You?" she asked looking just the slightest bit worried. He sighed. "No." he said. "Not a thing." **11:59.** "I've got a great family, good friends, the job I always wanted, and the best girlfriend." he explained. She smiled clearly touched. "I love you Handsome." she told him "I love you too Baby." he replied. Just then the countdown began and they joined in. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled. Ross pulled Laura to his chest, wrapped his hands around her back and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. Somehow Stormie took a picture. Ross wearing a green new years hat, with Laura in a tiara. It was perfect.

 _rossr5: You and me. Always._

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed! if you don't already please go rauralovefakeedits on intsagram! please review


End file.
